Grip my Throat Like My Hips
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris is trying to keep what little control she has left because she still isn't sure if she should give it all up to her cruel leader. He has invaded her every sense but she still has to pass initiation and it's getting harder to hide her Divergence. She needs to know where his loyalties lie because he doesn't just hold her heart in his hand, he also holds her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the fifth part :) Beginning is canon and then the end is what you're all waiting for ;)**

 **This is AU/Canon blend**

 **Characters may be ooc to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content/BDSM themes**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris shot forward in the chair, her heart drumming up her throat. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to Four. His dark blue eyes were trained on her, his jaw rigid. "How did you do that?" he asked, his fingers rubbing his chin idly.

"What?" she asked, her fingernails pinching her palms.

"How did you break the glass?"

She shrugged, tugging loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I don't know, I just did it."

He scoffed softly. "You just did it?" She nodded softly and he narrowed his eyes in response. "What were your test results? Your aptitude test?"

"Abnegation."

"I don't think so."

She swallowed hard as she swung her legs off of the chair. "What?"

He folded his arms over his chest, his lips pursed. "I think you're lying to me."

"Why—why would I lie to you?"

She stood up then, taking one step towards the door before he stalked closer to her. He was towering over her but she wasn't as intimidated by his presence. Not like when Eric towered over her. Still, he was edging himself closer to her on a dangerous topic. She jutted her chin out and he glared at her. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. What were your test results?"

She chewed on her inner cheek before looking up to him, their eyes locking together. "Abnegation."

He sighed slowly before turning away from her and returning to the computer. "Fine, you're free to go." He didn't look back up to her, his fingers flying across the keys. She took a deep breath before heading towards the door, his voice stopping her mid-step. "Tris?" She glanced to him over her shoulder, his dark blue eyes searching hers for a moment before speaking again. "Just so you know, Dauntless don't break the glass like that."

* * *

Tris was sitting in the long chair, the leather cold against her skin as she watched Tori work out her words, her brows furrowed and the gray streak in her dark hair gleaming in the false lighting. Her almond-shaped eyes settled on Tris, her lips in a thin line. "My brother, he was like you. During the second stage he got good really fast. Last day of the simulations one of the Dauntless leaders came in to watch him. The next morning we found his body at the bottom of the chasm. They got rid of him."

"Who did?" Tris asked, her heart beating against her ribcage.

"Dauntless leadership. You can't let them find out about you."

Tris bit her lip, her mind drifting to Four. He knew what she was, she was sure of it. She released her lip, a faint taste of copper on her tongue as she thought about Eric. If he knew and he wasn't on her side then she was fighting a losing battle. "And what if they already know?"

Tori gave her a grim look, her dark brown orbs almost black. Her words only confirmed Tris' inner thoughts, her heartbeat picking up speed. "Then you're already dead."

* * *

The light was streaming in through the windows as she walked through the sea of blue, thick-rimmed glasses peering at her over books and papers. Tris bit her lip as she peered to the left wall, a huge painting of Jeanine hanging there. Her cold blue eyes were staring at Tris, dissecting her. She had to resist the urge to squirm as she made her way past the library. She turned her back on the painting of Jeanine and walked across a narrow bridge, a few desks and computers coming into view. Tris was beginning to lose hope when his familiar voice slid past her ear.

"Beatrice?" Tris turned around, a tentative smile on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, his hands patting her back awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in trouble."

Caleb looks around before grabbing her hand and pulling her to a secluded corner. "What happened?"

"I'm not gonna make it in Dauntless. I don't fit in there."

"You have to fit in there."

"I can't." She takes a deep breath, hot tears stinging in her veins. "I'm—I'm just—I'm not like them."

"Who is? They're crazy."

She sighs. "Maybe I can go back to Abnegation."

"You can't got back."

"I know, but—"

"They're never gonna let you do that."

Tris stiffens, her eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Erudite. They're not gonna let Abnegation break anymore rules."

"They actually think that they're running the government now?" Tris snorts, anger sizzling beneath her skin.

"They might be soon."

"Really?"

"Erudite should be in charge. Certainly not Abnegation."

Tris looks at her brother, her eyebrows raised. "Wait, Caleb. How can you say that?"

"It's what all the other factions want, now that Abnegation failed."

 _Is he serious?_ She shakes her head, her eyebrows kitting together. "No. That's just what they're telling you."

He doesn't even flinch. "It's true."

"It's not true. It's not. There are liars here, there are people who know how to manipulate you. You need to understand that." Her eyes widen when he gives her a small smile and starts to push her away.

"Beatrice. I think you should go."

She sniffles softly, her hands wiping unshed tears from her eyes. "Faction before blood, yeah?" Caleb doesn't respond, he just stares at her as if she's a puzzle he can't quite figure out. She shivers, her skin suddenly very itchy. "Got it."

Tris spun on her heel and was making her way down the winding staircase when a thick voice was sliding past her ear. "I need you to come with me." Tris ignored them and continued walking. She felt warmth around her arm as one of their hands snaked around her. Grunting, she knocked them back, her arm raised and ready to strike when a shrill voice made her freeze.

"Stop!" Tris looks up to see Jeanine standing there, her blonde hair framing her face and her eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tris shakes the two men off and follows Jeanine to her office.

The office is big with large windows as walls. "Please, sit down." Tris takes a seat, her eyes glancing about the room before settling on Jeanine.

A slender girl stalks in and puts a cup of steaming tea in front of her. Tris smiles politely, her finger stroking the hard porcelain—her lips never meeting the cup. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you came here today."

"You are?" Tris chews on her lower lip, her skin itching again.

Jeanine tilts her head to the side as she watches her, her blue orbs dissecting her much like the painting had done. "Are you happy with your new faction?"

"Yeah," Tris says immediately.

"But you came to see your brother."

"I just—I just wanted to talk to him."

"Have you seen your parents?"

"No."

"It's hard to let go. Faction before blood. It's an important ideal, but sometimes difficult to fulfill. It goes against our fundamental human nature. But that's exactly the weakness we need to overcome."

Tris shifts in her seat, her eyes slightly narrowed. "You think that human nature's weakness?"

"I think human nature is the enemy. It's human nature to keep secrets, lie, steal, and I want to eradicate that. That's how we'll maintain a stable peaceful society. You would help me with that wouldn't you?"

Tris took a deep and silent breath, Jeanine's clear-blue orbs burning holes through her skin. "How would I help you?"

"You're aware that Abnegation is undermining the faction system, they're breaking laws, harboring Divergents?"

Tris saw the way Jeanine's eyes flickered over her entire being at the mention of the word: _Divergent._ But Tris tried her best to turn her face to stone. "No, I didn't know that. But if that's true, then I'm glad that I left."

"See I need to know that I can count on you to enforce the law, even if it's been broken by someone close to you, someone you care about."

"Of course." Tris gave her a brilliant smile, her stomach churning and skin crawling.

Jeanine beamed back, her words like a gentle hiss on a serpent's tongue. "Good. Then I'll have my car take you back to Dauntless."

* * *

She took in a deep breath when she saw him standing there, his hands clasped behind his back and silvery-blue eyes locked on her. She walked up to him, her chin jutted forward before a sharp cry escaped her lips. She tried to yank her arm back but the motion only hurt worse as he began to drag her back through the compound.

Hissing, she tried to keep up with his fast strides, his fingers digging into her skin. Soon enough they were through the door of his apartment and he finally let go. She fell backwards, cradling her arm to her chest with tears in her eyes. She felt like her arm was going to fall off but when she looked up to him she knew that the anger swirling in her belly was enough to keep her limbs in place.

She glared at him as he stood before her, his arms across his chest and his eyes like silver mirrors. "Are you going to punish me now?" she spat. She scoffed, his face emotionless as he took a step towards her. She backed up as he moved forward, their feet dancing a dangerous dance until her back was pressed against the wall. "And now for that? And this? All these questions I'm asking!" She swung at him, her palms pushing against his chest as his hands gripped her hips, his fingers as soft as the wind.

She took a shaky breath and looked up to him, his eyes locked on her. "You were stupid," he said, his voice freezing over her skin. "That mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of fucking trouble." She bit her lip, her body trembling as her gut pinched—his fingers stroking up her sides. "Go to the bedroom, Tris. My patience is already thin."

She nodded and walked to familiar path to his room. She sat down on his bed and waited for him to come in. He joined her shortly, his shirt already off of his body. She couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over his body, watching his muscles ripple beneath his skin. She inhaled sharply, her core already tightening in preparation for his punishments.

He pulled off his pants and underwear, standing naked before her. Tris' eyes settled on his length, his hand stroking himself idly as he stalked to her. "Do you want me to undress now?" she asked, her eyes looking back up to him.

He seemed to pause for a minute, his eyes blinking a few times before a smirk slithered over his lips. "Yes," he said, his voice low and deep—the sound pulsing through her veins.

She nodded and stood up, peeling her layers off until the cool air of the room washed over her naked form—goosebumps prickling her skin. She sat back down on the bed and was beginning to lean back when he shook his head. She tilted her head, confusion washing over her. But she wouldn't ask. She knew better than that by now. He reached out towards her, his fingertips stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch, a soft sigh on her tongue. He traced his fingertips down her skin, heat following his trail as he laced his fingers with hers. He pulled her over towards him and turned her around so that her head was almost hanging off of the bed and her feet were pointing towards the pillows.

He looked her over for a good moment before going to the other side of the bed. He came back over with the same leather straps as before. He grabbed her left wrist and tied the strap around it, the leather cool against her heated skin. He tied it to the end bedpost before doing the same to her right wrist. He pulled her towards him more, her hair skimming past the floor as her head dangled off the bed, the soft cushion curling around her neck.

"Eric," she said, her voice soft. He quirked his brow at her, waiting. She bit her lip, not quite sure what she wanted to say. She shook her head, all words dying on her tongue. Eric stared at her for another moment before continuing his mission, his hands unwrapping the belt from his pants. He wrapped it around her throat and she stiffened, her eyes wide. He looked into her eyes, the color a soft slate-blue. They locked gazes until she felt her heart calm down, the belt now warm against her skin. He let the strap hang there around her throat as he went back to the other side of the bed. He rummaged there for a bit before he let out a satisfied sigh. He stalked back to her, a black blindfold in hand. She sucked a deep breath as he tied it around her, her vision blacking out.

The bed felt much softer now, the sheets a cold satin beneath her weight. The leather straps were smoother against her skin, the belt almost tighter. "You were very stupid earlier today, Tris," he said, his voice deeper somehow. She shivered, his words drowning out all of her other senses. "Faction before blood, have you ever heard of it?" She had opened her mouth to speak when a sharp cry fell from her tongue, his hands yanking down on her hair. Her scalp was stinging, tears prickling behind her eyes as he fisted her hair and pulled her head back. "I'm almost tempted to call you a traitor, Tris," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck as he pressed his lips to her skin. Another shiver pulsed down her spine as she heard him shift back, her ears picking up every little sound: his gentle heartbeat, his slow breaths, the creaking floor beneath them. Before she could dwell on that any longer, her head was pulled back more, a small sting in her neck and a sharp cry on her tongue. She gasped softly before gagging, his member slipping between her lips. "I told you that pretty mouth of yours was going to get you in trouble," he grunted, his throbbing member plunging deeper in her throat.

Her core was tightening at the sensation, his thrusts hard and fast. She breathed through her nose, trying to relax her throat as he pulled the belt down—the strap tightening around her. She choked softly, pain and pleasure mixing as his moan caressed her skin. She swirled her tongue around him when she could, tasting his skin as he moved in and out of her mouth. She moaned as he tightened the belt again, her body arching off of the bed.

"Fuck, Tris," he moaned, the sound animalistic as he rammed inside of her. He pulled her head back more, his member pulsing between her lips as he plunged deeper—her throat sore from the thrusts. "You fucking need," he panted, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "To learn how to—" He cut himself off with a guttural moan, a rush of wetness pooling down below as her core tightened even more. Tris writhed before him, her body aching. Her fingers were itching to release the knot in her lower belly, her thighs trying to rub together to get some friction. She moaned, her thighs finally getting a good angle. She heard him moan in time with her, his member twitching in her throat. The words that fell from his lips were hard to hear at this point, deep growls and moans bubbling up his throat. She thought he said: "I can't lose you." But she wasn't sure about anything, her mind too scattered as he thrust inside her one last time before stilling. Warmth filled her mouth, coating her tongue and sliding down her throat. He pulled out of her and she swallowed, her lips and jaw sore as he undid the straps.

Her body was weak and trembling as he helped her lay down on the bed properly. She peered up at him through heavy-lidded eyes as he climbed over her, nestling himself between her thighs. Her core was still pulsing, waiting to uncoil. He lined himself up with her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Eric," she whispered, his slate-blue eyes locking on her. "I don't want to speak out of turn," she said but he nodded for her to continue. "You said you were going to give me an order." He nodded, his member pulsing at her entrance. She shivered, his head pressing against her slit. "What is it?"

They locked gazes for what seemed like an eternity to Tris, her body all but writhing beneath him waiting for a release. "I don't know when or why it happened," he said softly.

She tilted her head in confusion. "When what happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak before sealing his lips, his head shaking softly. "When the time comes, Tris," he said, his fingertips gently caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, electricity dancing across her skin. "Shoot."

"What?"

"Don't hesitate. You take that shot, do you hear me?" She opened her mouth, a million words dying on her tongue when he gave her a pointed look. "I can't lose you," he whispered, his voice so low and soft that Tris thought she imagined it for a second time. Before she could dwell on his words, he thrust inside her, his fingertips threatening to leave bruises on her hips. He moved inside of her, moans falling from her lips as he nipped down her neck. He was sucking on her pulse point and Tris knew she was going to have a mark there—a silent claim on her skin.

* * *

 **This is either getting one or two more parts. I'm going to be cutting out some canon stuff since I don't find those parts necessary to the plot. So i don't think the chasm scene will happen since that mostly develops with Four and I could change it to have it be with Eric but I didn't really delop Peter much past the fight with him so it doesn't really effect the story. I might change my mind later on. idk yet.**

 **Going to work on Burning Roses, IHTBY, and then With You. I'll return to TLAMLY when IHTBY and With You are done :) Then sequels :)**

 **Betcha wondering who he is talking about or what he's talking about, huh? I can honestly say I haven't decided what emotion I want y'all to feel when I'm done with this sooooo the ending is still up in the air as of now ;)**

 **follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel is up: You're My Void

:)

xoxo

Darien


	3. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
